


Tails of Fire

by Mistress1296



Category: Cattails | Become a Cat! (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Evil Firestar, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress1296/pseuds/Mistress1296
Summary: A young cat by the name of Fire (Rusty) was forced from his own colony and lose everything. With no choice, he tries to build a new colony on clan territory. Can he find a new home with Thunderclan or would his past come back to hunt him? an Au where Firestar us to be in the cattails universe and now in warriors how would he adjust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just started here wanted to let you know that if you like this story it posted of on Ff under the same name. The story us more progress there.

He hidden under the twoleg nest to hide from one of said twoleg who try to reach him. The dark red tom hiss furiously, and lash out clawing at the twoleg paws deep enough that it bleeds. Finally fed up with the tom cat the twoleg left him alone to heal it injury paw. As soon as the twoleg left the flame color tom ran from the room and to the only escape from the nest a cat flap. He rushes out of the nest not even bothering with the pellet that they try to feed him. As soon as he was out he drop the ground and role in the grass to get rid of what little twoleg scent clung to his thick flame color fur. He hoped on the fence balancing on it perfectly. The young tom knew that his home was nowhere never here. He searches a quarter-moon looking around hoping to find a sign of his home Fire stack pelt out against the sundown air he was lucky enough to spent the last of the cold frost in the warm nest. Through Fire still made sure to hunt for his own prey and patrol around twoleg place the kittypets now knew to be wary around him. Fire knew he needed a bigger, and better territory he might be able to find a mate or other cats who would want to join him. He was broken form his through when he hears that stupid twoleg calling his ‘name’ “Rusty”. Fire didn`t bother answering like some twoleg kittypet he instead ran to the nearing thing that look truly wild the forest. He pauses as he smells scent marker as soon as he enters Fire huff in annoyed more kittypets trying to gain his territory. Fire started marking around what would soon be apart his territory with a forest as big as this there must be prey far and wide. He pauses his marking smelling the scent of mouse immediately dropping into a hunting couch Fire went after the mouse sticky close to the shadows. Seeing the mouse and not wanting to lose a change for a real meal he pouncing toward overcoming surprise mouse to quickly end it life. He immediately started eat the first piece of fresh prey from his new territory he would need to drive those cats out. As he tries to take enough bite a furious yell sounded behind Fire drop the prey to meet his attacker. With more than enough time to react he jump over the changing cat. As he landed he turn on his hind-legs to pounce on his would be attacker Fire landed on his back with claws unsheathe and fangs at the ready. Fire bite into the still kitten soft fur biting into the back near the base of his tail. Hearing satisfying yow of pain. The kitten tries to get away which Fire allow releasing the kitten who rush away from him into he seem to realizing Fire wasn`t following him. He stops starting at Fire wary to which he started to mark the nearing tree in front of him defiantly hiss in aggressive. “This is Thunderclan territory you shouldn`t be marking our border let along eating our prey.” The grey kitten hiss furious “Strut your muzzle kittypet. This is my territory now. I suggest you get out or I really hurt you.” Fire his back ready to just the rip the kit soft fur out of the attacker fur. ” I’m no kittypet. I am Graypaw of Thunderclan born with blood you have no rights to call me a kittypet.” Graypaw his back “If you were born wild why there not a single scar on you. As soon as I could walk I be train to hunt and fight like a true wild born cat. You are a pamper cat sheltered all your life. Get out of my territory or I’ll rip pelt out and line my nest with your fur.” Fire retort he pauses ears twitch as he hears a larger cat moving toward him. “I think that enough” mew a male voice. A larger pale golden tabby tom with green eyes, and thick fur around his neck like a lion mane. “Interesting I seen kittypet act like a forest born warrior” mew a new voice behind him snarl he was outflanking with three cat on all sides of him. How could he be so careless with an obvious distraction. He studies both cats wary unlike the first these obviously being in battle before. The new cat a blue-grey she-cat with eyes she has a torn in her eye. Through he might be about to hold his own both cat was full grown adult with obvious muscle from seasons of battles. “I am Fire proud of member of the Shade colony. I am far from a kittypet the grey softpelt is the most kittypet here.” The annoyed hiss causes his tail to twitch in amusement. “Enough why are you here? “The golden tom asks “Same reason you’re here to grain territory” Fire reply “Go back to your twolegs. The golden tom hiss “So it was your colony who being keeping an eye on me. That twoleg nest is just one of many in my territory.” “You keep calling our clan a colony yet I never hear of Shade colony. You’re not from around here are you? For the past quarter-moon you stared to claim territory and attack any who refuse why? It is clear you wish not to be with those twoleg yet you stay to build a clan” the blue she-cat subtitle confinements alone with the question surprise him. “A colony is where can look forward tower building a future together. The twolegs took me from my colony and I don`t know how to get back. My choice was either become a kittypet or make a new colony I made my choice.” Fire said the wariness finally getting to him. He was only six moons old, and already he forces always from his kin his only know life before this moment. Now he has to make a new one just to have that same feeling of protection and accepted as he once did. “I have a offer for you young Fire. Would like to join Thunderclan? But before you decide know we are to remain loyal to one another and to follow a code. In return offer you protect and the companion of the clan.” She said “Why are you offering me this soundly you could fight me, and chase me your territory? What in this for you?” Fire asked “This leaf-bare was one of the hardest on us. We lost many and we need more warriors to fight for Thunderclan. You are already seeming to know to fight and hunt with some training you`re make an excellent warrior. So what do you say.” The blue she-cat asked.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun start to rise the clan begin to raise and notice the new arrive in their prisoner den. Small murmur begins to increase as Bluestar went to talk to the mysterious tom then leading him to high rock.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!” Those that were still asleep emerged from their dens padding over to Highrock staring up at Bluestar and the new tom.

“Thunderclan needs more warriors”, Bluestar began. “Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that Thunderclan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior...”

Indignant mutters swept through the gathered cats.

“- and I have found a cat, “she continued, glaring the clan down until they quieted, “who is willing to become an apprentice of Thunderclan.” 

“Lucky to become an apprentice!” a voice howled from the back. Fire merely flicker is his ear back not really caring he just need somewhere to stay right now until he`ll think of a new plan. 

“This young tom had shown skills beyond those of our apprentices.” Bluestar said noticing how Fire hunted and fight through he wasn`t perfect he exceeded their older apprentices. The way he fights he play with Graypaw him. He knew the strategy her and Lionheart plan but still he seems ready to fight not like a kittypet or a surprise apprentices but of a new warrior unwilling to back down. When Starclan prophecy of Fire she through it mean of a kttypet but this was a better option if done well. 

Thunderclan a mostly train apprentices but with a little more training he`ll be a formidable warrior. This tom was flesh blood for Thunderclan and to get him to train an apprentice of his own his skills will add to Thunderclan own. All Bluestar was for him to be loyal to Thunderclan only.

All of the Thunderclan cats looked at Fire then. It was clear that he was train even though he looked no more than six moons old. From how he holds himself with confidence and the fierce look in eyes. It was like he been through war and back to live to tell the tell.

“What clan does he come from?” a different voice call

“He is from beyond the clans’ territory. Where there are more clans or what he calls them colony. The twolegs capture him and took away from his clan un colony. He is also the cat who claim territory in Twolegsplace.”

“How do you know if this is true, or if he a spy or not. He could be a kittypet just trying to get attention.” A mousebrain idiotic tom called out

“Called me a kittypet one more time ours’ll make you crowfood.” Fire growl 

“I would love to see you try kittypet. Whatever you told Bluestar must be lies there no other clans. Beyond the ones in our forests at worse your just rogue or loner.”

Fire snarl turning rush through the group of cats. Attacking a brown cat with black stripes and a long tail. Fire barrel the tom to the ground pining him and harshly into his pelt rip bits of it out. The tabby tom tries spin and bite wherever he could. Freeing himself he lunged another attack Fire merely jump back letting the tom crush in front of him. Fire reared back on his hind-legs bring his weight down on the tabby his claws unsheathe. Once with a firm grip on the tom Fire bit into his back of his neck drawing blood. The tabby tom yowled in pain struggle more to get away going into a panic. 

“Enough.” Bluestar yowled down to the fighting pair Fire drop the struggling tom who immediately rush to get away from him. 

“No cat that I know had been beyond Mothermouth. Perhaps next time I go I or Spottedleaf go we will have asked Starclan ourselves. Until then this young cat has earn his place among the clan. Fire come forward until he earns his warriors name he will be known as…” Bluestar stared but was cut off by Fir.

“I was born with the name Fire it is who I am. My name will remain Fire. “he said as the sun broke through the sky shining brightly like his namesake. Bluestar nodded in understanding the name fit him. 

“Very well. he will be known as Firepaw until he has is warrior name. I would not give him a mentor yet until then he be under Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and Redtail training for now. This meeting is dismissing.” With that Bluestar jump down ending the meeting. 

Firepaw glance around the camp it was a decide size. Apparently cats share den instead of just with a mate and kits. He was lucky that Bluestar told the guard Redtail not to tell the clan about his arriver. He saw many cats staring at him both with curious and caution. He chose to ignore them so he went to look around. From what he could see there was no trades den or cat.

“Hey Firepaw.” Graypaw came over looking a little hesitant but friendly. “Look Firepaw. I think we off on the wrong paw last sunset. Since we going to be training together shouldn`t we get along.” Graypaw asked he spoked to Lionheart who told him Firepaw was just hurting over losing his entire clan. If Graypaw were taken away and force to live with twolegs he`ll lash out too. 

Firepaw give a small hesitant nod back he didn`t know how thing work here, and it would be smart to make allies. He didn`t give up his desire to make a colony of his own. For now, he had to keep his head down and learn the ways of the clan first. Firepaw the lack of respect for Bluestar in some of her clan eyes Firepaw was raise on colony politics’. He learns to know when rebellion was raising in the rank all he need to was be allies to the rights cats then no matter who he chose would a chance to change everything. 

“Sure Graypaw. I wanted to apologize for acting like that before. My head wasn`t in the right place then.” Firepaw said trying to get Graypaw sympathetic. They might be the same age but the thing Firepaw learn during their walk here last sunset was that you have to be six moon old to be apprentice. They think he would be like a young kit eager to please and find acceptation. Firepaw was raise by a long line of leaders he knew when a cat was trying to manipulate him.

“Of course. Everything find come on let me show you around”


	3. Chapter 3

“Graypaw. Where are the others dens?” Firepaw asked after Graypaw pointed out the dens to him.

“What do you mean? Those are the dens.” Graypaw answer back confuse by the question.

“So you all just share one den? It not just mates who share dens with their kits. Where are the moles don`t they help make new dens around here?” Firepaw couldn`t understand there was no area to have privacy. How can one truly appreciate the bonds of kin without a den of their own? 

“We don`t have moles to help us make dens. Once apprentices become warriors they will sleep in the warriors den with their parents. Besides the queens no one want to deal with restless kits all the time. Even then queens need a break as well.” Graypaw said to figure out why prey would want to help cats out. And not every cat would want to have to look after kits all the time. 

“So is Lionheart your farther? Who your mother? Is she going to take you out soon?” Firepaw asked to him a very reasonable question. 

“No parent don`t train their kits. Lionheart is just my mentor not my farther. He got his own kits. Until six moon old no kits are allow out of camp, or could hunt or fight.” Graypaw explain

“So the clan have kits be unless until six moons old. How could they expect you look after yourself if you can`t hunt or fight. Does kit even know how to get to and from camp? No wonder Bluestar need more cats if they treat their like weak kittypets.” Firepaw said making a subtle jab at clan teaching to get a reaction. He made sure no one but Graypaw and a big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He might just be the cat Firepaw came to find. He has to test him just to be sure. Firepaw notice the look of ambition in his eyes. While most cats were force on Bluestar during the meeting Firepaw looked around to see the amount of support the clan was willing to give her. He seen the tom talk to that other cat Longtail before he challenges Firepaw. No matter where Firepaw look he notice the tom looking at him. So he leads Graypaw close to the tom trying to find his allegiance.

“So you believe our kits are weak. Perhaps, Bluestar may a mistake, and should have chase you always.” The tabby said the anger was clear in his voice.

“I made no claim against the clan kits. I merely said you treat your kits like kittypets. Not training them at a young age despite your claims of superior.” Firepaw said back calmly 

“That is against clan laws to put kit in dangers” the tabby snarl 

“Sorry. Tigerclaw he still learning about our ways.” Graypaw said trying to keep Firepaw out of trouble. 

“Graypaw why don`t you go by the apprentice’s den right now. I want to speak with Tigerclaw to see what I need to learn.” Firepaw said trying to talk to the real Tigerclaw alone. 

“But- “

“Go. I want to speak Firepaw myself.” Tigerclaw said a knowing look in his eyes.

Graypaw look read to argue, but one look at Tigerclaw he quickly trotted off. Tigerclaw look to Firepaw then turn and gesture with his tail for Firepaw to follow him out of camp. He leads Firepaw away from camp out of the ravine. 

“So what do you want to know?’’ Tigerclaw asked suspicious look in his eyes

“Why you pretend to follow Bluestar lead like a helpless kit. I know cats like you Tigerclaw you seek power above all else. You kept your eyes on me since Bluestar claim I am stronger than your apprentices. You told Longtail to challenge me. You have ambitions just like me. So tell me Tigerclaw. Who are you really?” Firepaw said telling Tigerclaw his observation.

“Your right. Just don`t think I will be foul either. You came here to claim territory to make your own colony. A cat like you won`t settle for everything less. I know exactly what you`re doing.” Tigerclaw said letting the amusement enter his voice a dark look coming into his eyes. 

Which was fair he made sure he had Tigerclaw eyes. Intentionally trying to look into the nursery glancing at Tigerclaw as he did so. He may sure to get Ravenpaw and Graypaw to see him in a positive light. It was clear to see he was trying to get the younger cats to support him. 

“It seem we both want to lead Thunderclan.” Tigerclaw said his long claws unsheathe as he tenses his muscles he could tell the clan that Firepaw try to talk him into killing Bluestar. 

“I don`t want Thunderclan, Tigerclaw. I want the lead ear. To be able to make necessary change. I am on your side Tigerclaw. You help me make change to Thunderclan and I help you become leader.” Firepaw said making a small part of his plan know. 

“You want to know why Bluestar ask you to join Thunderclan.” Tigerclaw stated it was a question he knew Firepaw wanted answers. Firepaw just nodded back in conformation.

“You tell me what you really know about Thunderclan. Your too smart to come here without a plan.” Tigerclaw said noticing Firepaw surprise.

“you must stay calm. I will explain everything, but you must keep an open mind about what I say.” Firepaw waited for Tigerclaw to nodded in agreement. 

“In my territory there is a cat name Pine formerly Pinestar…”

“Don`t you dare art that unless kittypet up…”

“You promises me you would hear me out Tigerclaw. I am here to answers your questions about what happen. Your farther didn`t want to abounded you Tigerclaw but to protect you he must give-up his place in your life. Now are you ready to hear what I got to say” Firepaw asked Tigerclaw sitting down before Firepaw.

“It was your farther who told me Starclan wanted you dead. After your sibling die Starclan and the medicate cat at the time demand you be put to dead. It was why he left to protect you. Pine want things to change as well. Starclan demand the dead of a kit do you truly wish to follow then? Join me Tigerclaw let remake this clan together.”

“After our last battle with Riverclan I went to with Bluestar. I found her speaking with our medicine cat Spottedleaf. I heard her saying a prophecy about you “Fire alone will save our clan”. They want you in the clan fulfill the prophecy then they`ll properly force you out again.” Tigerclaw said to fulfill his end of the deal.

Firepaw snarls he was willing to move on let the clans deal with their own problems. Firepaw knew Tigerclaw has no reason to lies. Even Pine said that once a prophecy was fulfill Starclan would abound one cat for the next. Now he knew what Pine was talking about. Once his purpose in the clan was done he would be exile. Firepaw jointed out of his through as he felt a body curl around him. He looks to see Tigerclaw curl him giving him a gentle look in his eyes.

“I would do more than join you. I would be by your side to help you step of way. Once I lead Thunderclan you will always have a home here by me. Come let hunt a bit. Well need an excuse for why I took you from the clan.” Tigerclaw said gentle tone Fire nodding move hunt to take out some of his aggression out. 

Tigerclaw purr in satisfaction Mapleshade told him of the prophecy from Goosefeather. “Who hold the heart and loyalty of fire will save the clans from destroy” Tigerclaw would be the one to control Firepaw. He alone will lead the clans to a new era.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as they return to camp they see Bluestar, Lionheart, and Redtail with their apprentice waiting for them. Tigerclaw merely gesture to the fresh-kill pile where Firepaw padded over with his jaw full of prey. He caught two mouse, a rabbit, one squirrel, and Tigerclaw carried his crow in as well.

“Now that you`re here explain what were you doing.” Bluestar demanded annoyance clear in her voice. Tigerclaw dip his head respectful to hide the triumph in his eyes

“I was testing young Firepaw skills. As you can see he already a decide hunter. Once he grows into his paws and learn the territory he`ll be an apprentices the clan would be proud of. He certainly not a fresh out of the nurse’s kit. Better than our current apprentices not quite a warrior just yet.” 

Tigerclaw reported his finding which was surprisingly was true. He had though that Firepaw would know nothing about hunting in a forest. He lost some prey due to not knowing the land and being slightly unsteady on his paw. When he was fully grow even his size won`t get in the way.

“That high praise coming from you Tigerclaw. But let no push him he still six moons old. Let him learn with his age mates like intended.” Redtail said giving Tigerclaw a curious yet wary glance. Tigerclaw doesn`t give apprentices a second though he knew what kind of cat Tigerclaw was. Redtail didn`t won`t another battle hunger cat like Tigerclaw. He need to be careful with Firepaw if he was the prophecy cat sent by Starclan.

“We would decide this at a later moment. For now, you all will be going on a border patrol around the territory.” Bluestar said 

Firepaw was sent on a border patrol with Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Redtail, Lionheart, Dustpaw, and Graypaw. Through he like the chance to see his new territory he hated being treated like a kit it was somethings he despises. Graypaw and Ravenpaw was playing around like kits were not helping. Even the more serious Dustpaw has kit-like moments as well when spoke to Redtail. Firepaw held back a snarl they should be acting like mature cats not kit. They were heading toward Sunningrocks after seeing the rest of the territory. Now the bigger problem was this territory seems too small to him they need to increase the border.

“This is Sunningrocks. Riverclan and Thunderclan have been fighting over these rock for generations so you must always stay guard.” Redtail was said

“Why? What so special about these rocks?” Firepaw asked not understanding the significance in these rocks.

“ Sunningrocks use to be in the river, and only Riverclan could reach it that why they feel entitled to these rock. Now that the river change course it make a better hunting ground for Thunderclan.” Redtail explain to Firepaw as the others apprentice seems to already know this. 

“If you so worry about the prey, and territory why not sent a patrol to gain more? I hadn`t seen a single fish in the fresh-kill pile. Yet there a stem running near the Sandy hollow fill with fish. Also, when do we take over fight over the other side of the river? Then we wouldn`t have to worry about Riverclan coming into our territory.” Firepaw ranted none of this made sense to him. 

“We leave the fishing to Riverclan. Who would want eat fish anyway?” Graypaw said confuse at the thought of eating a fish.

“Graypaw, you need to remember that prey and territory don`t come easy. You must see everything in the territory as a chance to survive. Every bit of prey and herbs we have are limit which is why we can`t turn down anything” Firepaw said it surprise the group at how mature Firepaw sounded. Realistically they knew he was train as a kit, but they didn`t believe he would tact like a mentor. 

“You make a very good point Firepaw. However, the only cats who can swim are Riverclan. Thunderclan has no use for Riverclan territory. Beside it would not be productive to steal other clan’s main source of food from them.” Redtail inform he was starting to believe that Firepaw would turn out more like Tigerclaw if something wasn`t done. At first Redtail through that Firepaw not being a former kittypet would bring good fortune to the clan. Now him not being shelter make him just as ambition and a danger foe to have. 

“Why should we worry about other clan when Thunderclan need to eat. Think about it Redtail we weaken them enough they`ll beg for their river back. We`ll grant then their wish and exchange they never step paw of Sunningrocks ever again.” Tigerclaw said as he started to plan a way to convince Bluestar to sent a battle patrol to Riverclan.

“Enough Tigerclaw. We won’t another clan rights to prey. That is not the warrior way.” Redtail state firmly

“It seems like your loyalties are elsewhere Redtail. You’re the deputy of Thunderclan yet you seem more worry about Riverclan. The clan who always taking our hunting ground just so they can sleep here. It makes me think that once you become leader you`re give Sunningrock over to Riverclan, and let us starve!” Tigerclaw snarl 

Redtail snarl back furious at the accusation. After everything he does to help the clan to protect them. Tigerclaw will always question his loyalties for not following him. Redtail noting how all the apprentices seems to be wary yet none defended him. Even Dustpaw his own apprentice looks thoughtful as trough he agrees with Tigerclaw. Lionheart hesitated as through not wanting the fighting to start, but also not willing to step in.

“Stop! Both of you I smell Riverclan. Greypaw you had no battle training yet go get reinforcement from camp.” Lionheart getting ready to fight. Just as Graypaw ran off they could see Riverclan cats swimming over the shore.

“Oakheart, this Thunderclan territory leave now.” Redtail snarl all his angry at Tigerclaw coming out aim toward the Riverclan deputy.

“Not after today Redtail. This would be just another Riverclan hunting ground.” Oakheart snarl the larger dark reddish-brown tom made an intimidated opponent. 

Redtail didn`t believe this was a fight that Thunderclan could win. They had two apprentices with barely any battle training. He didn`t know anything about Firepaw and didn`t know if he would fight for Thunderclan or not. There was eight fully train warrior vs three train Thunderclan cat. A coup of apprentice and one rouge. Not good odd.

“Thunderclan re- “Redtail started but was interrupted 

“Attack Thunderclan!” Tigerclaw yowl charger forward with Firepaw on his tail. The others apprentices follow eager to battle. With no other choice Lionheart and Redtail charge as well.

Firepaw charge a large grey tom that reminded him of Bluestar. The tom seem surprise but meet he young tom head on. Firepaw stop in use the moment to side under the grey tom. It moves stun the tom as Firepaw use his hind-legs to kick him in the stomach claws unsheathed to throw him away. Firepaw press the attack pounce on him bite on his ruff pining him down. He racks his hind-legs down his back then Fiepaw draw his claw on the tom as well drawing a pain fill yowl out of the tom. Then a body slam into him know him off of the tom. Firepaw quickly claw the cat who threw him off. It was the Riverclan deputy who look furious and protected.

“No Thunderclan cats will ever harm a fur on his pelt.” Oakheart snarl lunching at him Oakheart only to be intercepted by Tigerclaw. Firepaw look around to see who need his help. Ravenpaw had two warriors after him and seem to struggle. The warrior Tigerclaw was facing already swim away. Fire launch himself on a back of a larger RiverClan biting into his neck. Firepaw use his weight to tip the tom landing on his side and clawing at the tom back. Firepaw only go when he hears an auger cry struggling to get away. The tom ran toward the river not heisting to jump in. Firepaw then turn toward the she-cat Ravenpaw was still fighting he ponce on her. Firepaw pin her to the ground clawing at her flaw drawing blood. She yowls in struggle way as well running with blood drip down her flaw. Firepaw turn to Ravenpaw and flicker his tail to Dustpaw who was being overwhelm himself. 

“Help Dustpaw. I`ll help Redtail. Go now!” Firepaw nearly growl as Ravenpaw look to protest. Ravenpaw hesitated then immediate turn to help Dustpaw. 

Firepaw turn to Redtail fighting with Oakheart now he sees Tigerclaw chasing the grey tom way. Firepaw see Oakheart and Redtail rolling toward a mount that look shake at best. Firepaw being near rock terrain long enough to know when fighting near one was a bad idea. He races toward the fight toms yellow for them to stop fighting. As he races forward he heard Bluestar battle call in stop

“Thunderclan attack!” Bluestar yowled 

“Bluestar you need to stop their fight! “Firepaw

“Go back to camp Firepaw” Bluestar 

Firepaw ignore her resuming his race toward the fighting desperate to get there. Firepaw ran as fast as he could not stopping even as he slam into both of the toms pushing them out of the way. Just in time to as the rockslide crush down just a tail length from him. Firepaw panted finally collapse to the ground to catch his breath as his ear ring a bit. Finally, he heard the desperate calls of both clan as they call for the warriors then Tigerclaw was there pushing aside Redtail. Tigerclaw nudge Firepaw muzzle with his own as Firepaw struggle to get up Tigerclaw bit into his sniff as he as carrier Firepaw out into the open. As Tigerclaw set him down and started licking his shoulder he realizes it was bleeding. It must have been caught there by a flinging claw from one of the toms. 

The two clans were no longer fighting thankful too he was still dizzied to fight. Through the two clans seem relive that they survive they still look at him and Tigerclaw strangely. 

“I believe it not worth fighting another battle. Wouldn’t you say Oakheart.” Bluestar says with a strange look in her eye. 

“Thank you young one you a death for my life. How did you know that the rocks would fall?” Oakheart asked after a heartbeat.

“I use near a mountain and learn when it was to unstable to fight near.” Firepaw respond 

Oakheart looked confuse but nodded as he seems to realize that Firepaw scent was not one of Thunderclan but of a rouge. Oakheart gesture to his clan to retreat into the river. 

Thunderclan quickly left back toward their own camp Firepaw and Tigerclaw bring up the rear as they talk

“Why did you save them? They could have dead and I could be one step closer to being leader.”

“you`re only thinking one small step ahead Tigerclaw. I am thinking of the long game. Even if they were dead that won`t guaranteed you be deputy. When you question Redtail loyalty was part of my plan.”

“Why was that import? Ever cats know I question Redtail loyalties at times. “Tigerclaw

“When I enter the forest it was mainly because I smelt a Thunderclan in my territory. They always visit the same cats when I asked them who it was they claim it was there farther. They said he was an import cat name Redtail. 

“Took a mate outside our clan! Who? Where are those kits?” 

“There kittypet. I could bring them here telling the clan I’m going getting the herbs I store in twolegplace. Come with me as an escorts and we could bring the kits with us”

“How could you get them to come with us?” Tigerclaw asked already plan to downfall of Redtail change of ever being leader.

“They want to joint their farther and be wild cats. However, since he became deputy he told them they were too weak to live here. I found them, and train them like they want now their loyal only to me. I am sure the clan would love to know what their own deputy is up too.” Firepaw said bring up his own plan

“Well plan Firepaw. His mate and kit would raise the call for his position. With his loyalties question even Dustpaw would want to follow his mentor. I have a better change to take his place.” Tigerclaw could already see his victory over Redtail. He couldn’t wait to put Redtail in his place. 

“They about apprentice age. After all, Bluestar herself said we need more apparent. Why not get two I train myself.” Firepaw said with an innocent look. 

> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for all the support

After the fight with Riverclan word sped the clan had a different outlook on the rouge. Longtail wasn`t a warrior for long so Firepaw victory over him was seen as a fluke. To hear that a cat outside of the clans was able to run off fully train warriors was a welcome surprise. They didn`t believe that Bluestar was right when she said that Firepaw being better than their apprentices. Now they see he could only get better with Thunderclan training along with the training he had before.

Fire huff in boredom they were ban from training because of the attack and was confined to camp. The only good thing was now Fire had an excuse to get his herb's and Redtail kits. He has seen Tigerclaw taking to Bluestar early today so he hopes to go soon. Firepaw looks around camp to see the others grooming each other and talking over prey.

When Firepaw saw how the prey was being spilled up to eat he went to Tigerclaw for an explanation. He still didn`t quite understand the need to eat separately but he`ll let that be. Tigerclaw was eating with a larger white tom and Lionheart he thankful didn`t have that fool Darkstripe with him. That tom was going to learn to respect him no matt what.

"Tigerclaw." He said as a way of greeting. The tabby looked toward him questioning.

"Yes, Firepaw." He replies to get a response

"Could you explain the customs for the prey here? What is your favorite and most hated prey? How many gifts does one give here?" Firepaw asked one question after the other so fast the warriors blank in confusion for a moment.

"The kits, queens, and elders eat first. You must always give thanks to Starclan. Remember the clan must come first. Any fresh-kill is good enough for me. I not sure what you mean by a gift." Tigerclaw said after a heartbeat that it took him to remember that Firepaw wouldn`t know of their custom or have the same custom that the clans do.

"So you must always hunt before you can eat that seems fair," Firepaw said after a heartbeat

"Tell me young Firepaw. What was your clan ur colony like?" the larger white tom asked as Firepaw simple stare at him who was this tom to question him when he was speaking to Tigerclaw and not him.

"This is Whitestorm. He`s an old friend of mine I told you about Bluestar kin. You don`t have to tell us everything just the things you want. "Tigerclaw reassure him.

"It was a bit like clan life. Except we usually hunt for ourselves. Prey, herbs, shiny stones but really anything could be used as a gift. It is seen as rude to give an offensive gift, but even rudder to not accept a gift. We learn to grow our own healing herbs. As soon as we are able to walk kits learn to fight and hunt. We have camps guards, healers, warriors, and exchange cat. We use the moles to help build a den and return we find them shiny stones to eat. The warriors go out to patrol and to gain more territory. We even have nursey cats for those who prefer to watch kits it better than to let queen waste their time in the nurse when they want to hunt or patrol. That the very basic of colony life." Firepaw said purposely left out more detail than needed.

"Certainly an interesting way to live. However, I believe it best to learn as you go. So go eat with yours denmates I already talk with Bluestar about your herbs you left in twoleg place. You and I go at sunset we should be back by time dawn patrol start." Tigerclaw said before any more questions could be asked.

"Wait. Do you know how to heal? Perhaps you should have asked to be Spottedleaf apprentice. We could use a new medicine cat apprentice." Lionheart spoke up he knows that Bluestar tested Firepaw that night when he came. She has been keeping an eye on him for a while. He asked Redtail about it but all he got in return was that Spottedleaf was given a prophecy.

"I am not going to be a medicine cat for any clan," Firepaw said with a tone of finality.

"Why? It is an honor to be chosen as a medicine cat. Not just any cat can be one." Whitestorm said sock that he would turn such an honor away.

"It not hard to be a healer. However, I ask Spottedleaf about her code. I will rather be able to have a mate and kits. Even the medicine cats in my colony were allowed to have cats' kits and mate. So not I wouldn't waste a heartbeat learning to be a medic cat." Firepaw said dismiss he ignores how both Lionheart and Whitestorm fur bristle in fury at Firepaw disrespectful tone

"Careful of your words Firepaw. Now go eat and rest while you can." Tigerclaw gives a light reprimand then dismiss the young cat. Firepaw drips his head respectful like he has seen many others did before then walk away.

"I surprise you let such disrespect pass Tigerclaw. You would usually have an appearance on tick duty. What got into you." Lionheart asked to confuse he seen Tigerclaw go out his way to talk with Firepaw many time before even seen him clean Firepaw wound.

"You seem quite taken with young Firepaw. Is there something going on between you two? Maybe it would be best if you didn`t train him if so." Whitestrom said not wanting Tigerclaw to pick favorites otherwise Ravenpaw won`t ever get the training he needs.

"Firepaw is not a distraction Whitestrom. He can hunt, fight, and he as mature of a warrior. I believe if he was still in his former home he would be a warrior. I am merely treating him as so." Tigerclaw Nether confirming or deny his relationship with Firepaw

"Are you mousebrain? He is still young barely older than a kit." Lionheart begins he couldn't believe that any cat would train a kit that young.

"Maybe by our stranded not but his. He was trained at a young age while our kits are still in the nursey. Treating him like a kit will be a foolish mistake." Tigerclaw said it never surprise him at how blind some cats could be.

"We should let him get used to clan life rather than push him to be a warrior to soon. The other clans will be furious thinking we train kits to soon. We can`t let him think that a good thing." Lionheart insists thinking about his own kits. They were just barely old enough to leave the nursery that was the time Firepaw learn to fight and hunt.

Tigerclaw laid his tail against Lionheart's shoulder in comfort. "I understand your concerns, but as you said he is young. To claim that he was raised wrong will only drive him away. Firepaw doesn`t care for Thunderclan he just wants a territory of his own with cats he could trust. There are three other clans he can try to join with. It best if he stays in Thunderclan." Tigerclaw said not explaining the real truth

"Why do you insisted on him begin here what do know Tigerclaw?" Whitestrom asked suspiciously

"I know it best to fight an enemy you know rather than those you don`t" Tigerclaw response

"Well said we should talk about this later it looks like Firepaw is finished," Whitestrom said accepting the answer for now.

Tigerclaw nodded raising to his paws and heading toward the gorse tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

Tigerclaw wary walking along twoleg place while Firepaw padded confidently ahead. It amaze Tigerclaw how little the younger tom seem to care about the slow pasting monsters, nor about the lingering twolegs heading to their nests. Tigerclaw knew the tom was hold captured by twoleges but didn`t believe he would be so conforable here. As another monster went by Tigerclaw saw Firepaw tense a heartbeat then relax just as fast. It seem he was scary however he knew whrn to push back those fears.   
“How much longer into we reach those kits den. “Tigerclaw asked wanting to get back to Thunderclan territory soon.   
“We still need to get my herbs. It shouldn't take long with your fur as long and thick as it is. We could put the sees there and use leafs to carry the rest. This way we could start growing them in Thunder clan territory.” Firepaw said   
’”You put seeds in your fur?” Tigerclaw asked skated   
“it easily to carry seeds around if in fur. It give cat a better change to defense themselves rather then have your mount stuff full of herbs. It also give the add advance of hiding ones scents.” Firepaw explain with an amuse tone at Tigerclaw confuse face.  
Tigerclaw huff but padded closer to bush their pelts together. He felt Firepaw leaning into him as well as they continue on in content silence. They came to a stop at what look to be an abounded twoleg den. Tigerclaw never seen one that ever look like the grass and vines overgrew it before. The grass look be tall enough to hide in every twoleg den he been to before always look unnatural. Tigerclaw could see many herbs he never seen before.   
Firepaw quickly went to gather herbs rolling some in leaves. After a heartbeat Firepaw gesture with his tail for Tigerclaw to come closer. As Tigerclaw approach Firepaw started to groom him which surprise Tigerclaw into the seeds place in his fur as Firepaw smooth his fur back into place. It felt strange but it didn't hurt this continue until he got all of Tigerclaw. Then he set to work on himself it remind Tigerclaw of the boundary he needed to teach Firepaw. As he finish Firepaw pick up a bundle of herbs on his back balancing it on his back.  
“We could go get the kits now. You want to talk about something?” Firepaw asked as he see Tigerclaw expression.   
“Yes, there was. There somethings you need too be careful of doing in front of the clan. Like being dismissal of medicine cats you need to show respect to your superiors or at least be careful about what you say to them. I won't tell you to beg for approved I know your not that kind I will you it best to have allies within the clan.” Tigerclaw explain the harder lesson everything else need to be learn.  
Firepaw through of what Tigerclaw said he needed to make a circle of loyalty for himself in the clans. If all goes right Tigerclaw will be his main supporter and he already got a following of his own. It was clear that he had a good chance to be deputy, and most of the older cats would follow him over there on deputy. However the younger cats are the clan future that during a time like this will be influential.   
“I see. The bigger the circle of supporters we each have the more of the clan we can take. Which shouldn't take long I seen how the senior warriors didn't support Redtail claims against you after that battle. Why is that he the second in control, but he got barely more respect then a regular warrior?” Firepaw resounded after a moment  
“Redtail wasn't a senior warrior when he became deputy, and it only because he is close with Bluestar that he obtain the position. There was many cats at the time that could be deputy. He knew nothing about taking command could barely set up patrol. That mouse-brain was as much use as a dead fox. There was to many fights between cats on the same patrols because he never bother to keep them apart. Bluestar praise his judgment because it meet the clan needs ,yet he can't keep order. We lost many battles, and prey since he didn't know any of the cats strength and weakness.” Tigerclaw ranted in outrage.  
“How can a second in commend not know how to keep the peace within their own ranks? What did he expect to happen that cats that was at an impasse will suddenly get along? Does Redtail even know how to correct misbehavior or lead kits?” Firepaw asked in disbelieve such chose back in his odd territory would bed look down upon.   
“Don't judge Thunderclan due to Redtail being mousefodder. The clan usually have cats who have already mentor at least first apprentice before they can be deputy. However, Dustpaw is Redtail first apprentice, and his only experience with kits is spoiled daughter Sandpaw.” Tigerclaw respond   
“Redtail have more kits?” a new voice exclaim   
Tigerclaw tense as a three young cats appear around a corner. One was a fluffy dark red tom with golden eyes. A lither color ginger she-cat with golden eyes, and a black tom with green eyes. Before Tigerclaw could asked who they were Firepaw nodded a greeting speaking up.  
“Rose, Night, and Fox. This is Tigerclaw on ThunderClan. Tigerclaw these are Redtail kits.   
\------------------------Time Ship-------  
Thunderclan was in a outrage as three new outsiders was in their camp one was enough the they didn`t need kittypets along with a rough.   
As Bluestar and Redtail emeage from from the leader den Redtail visually stiffen as he see the newcomers.  
“Tigerclaw, Firepaw what is the meaning of this?” Bluestar demand  
“Why don`t you ask Redtail their his kits after all?” Tigerclaw said turing his glance to Redtail.  
“Hello. Farther” Fox mock greet their father.   
“Redtail tell me that they are lying. Sandpaw is your only kit. I am your only mate! You are loyal to only Thunderclan were never take a mate outside on the clan.” Brindleface exclaim in a despair tone Sandpaw wasn`t any better as she curl into her mother side. Ravenpaw and Dustpaw didn`t look any better they might not be close but Brindleface was still their sister. They would side with their kin over their deputy.   
“I-”   
“Don`t try to lie. I scent you in twoleg place enough to know you went to them. I also seen a she-cat who claim that forest tom was the farther of her kits. I could bring her to see the kits you try to abounded. I find it strange you went behind your mate back to for another she-cat.” Firepaw said staring at the silence Redtail  
“Sandpaw is clearly older then these young cats showing that the deputy have no loyalty toward a pregnant mate. Not only did you take another but outside the clan. A kittypet as well. Where is your loyalty Redtail? You clim to care about Thunderclan only yet you betrayal us you made many mistake as deputy why should we trust you lead Thunderclan?” Tigerclaw growl as more cats yowl for Redtail to be punish.   
“Dustpaw is his only apprentice and he barely taught him anything.”  
“Redtail has never been a good deputy.”  
“it would explain why Redtail keep disappearing, and always wanting to check twoleg place by himself.”  
“Why should we be loyal to him when clearly dosn`t care about the clan needs?”  
“His position should be give to a more worthy cat.” Multiple calls rang out as the whole clan call for Redtail to step down. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Enough of this. Despite what he did, Retail has proven in the past to be a fine deputy. He would remain a deputy.” Bluestar said much to the fury of the clan. Firepaw smark this was what he was waiting for as some cats yow their fury others seem ready to attack the so call leader.

“Graypaw why would Bluestar want a deputy like Redtail? Clearly a leader wouldn't want a cat who so obviously betrays everything you stand for.” Firepaw asked quietly but made sure those who were close by could hear their conversation.

“I don`t know Firepaw. Maybe Bluestar don`t want to choose a new deputy. I mean they are close so maybe Bluestar wants to give Redtail a second chance.” Graypaw said but it was easy to see his anger fill both his eyes and voice. Firepaw saw a few cats twice their ears toward their conversation.

“ Well I think a cat should not abandon their mates and kits. I feel sorry for them. It is not their fault that they have a father who has no honor or loyalty. ” Firepaw made a show of looking at Sandpaw and the three kits.

“If Redtail betrayal is hard on us I don't know how they must feel about this. I have never seen poor Brindleface so upset before. This is all Redtail fault! A cat who can't remain loyal to a mate can't possibly be our next leader!”Graypaw exclaim loudly

“Well then who do you think should be deputy?” Firepaw asked looking around

“Well I think Tigerclaw should be deputy. After all, he is the one who has to fix the patrols because of Redtail Incompetence.” Dustpaw said as he and Ravenpaw came to sit next to them.

“I don't think she will choose Tigerclaw. Didn't you see how she chose to side with Redtail. Do you think that Bluestar favors Redtail over the entire clan? I saw leaders like those who only choose a select few to be in power over those who are more deserving of taking charge.”Firepaw went on appearing to be lost in thought. But really just enjoying the chaos he caused as the clan started to demand Redtail step down or be exiled.

Bluestar tries to regain order as Redtail tries to send cats out to patrols. He proved Dustpaw right by trying to send cats on both hunting, and border patrol at the same time. He even tried to send Graypaw hunting even though he didn't know how to. Firepaw turned to where he knew Tigerclaw was he flick an ear in single as Tigerclaw jumped onto High Rock to let out a powerful yow to call the clan to attention.

“Thunderclan despite the news we need to retain order our borders must be protected and we need fresh kill. This should be a decided that Bluestar make along. The code states that Bluestar chooses by moon high until then we need to remain united. But right now we have a more pressing matter to attend. What should we do about these kits? Their clan born and Firepaw has informed me he had trained them before. Surely we can`t abound them for the father's mistakes. Thunderclan is better than that if not its current deputy.” Tigerclaw stated taking lead of the chaos Firepaw started. Yowls of approved ring out Bluestar tenses but couldn't do anything to stop Tigerclaw from inviting the kits into Thunderclan and sending out the patrols.

All Bluestar could do was hold her tongue. She might be leader but the whole clan came close to exiling her and Redtail. Bluestar didn't know what to do Redtail might not be the most experience warrior, but she trust him more then any cat. She didn't know who else to trust Frostfur just had kits Runningwind don`t have an apprentice. Bluestar could only think of one cat. He change so much has the respect of the clan, but most importantly has Firepaw ear for now.

“It is timed I name a new deputy. Tigerclaw will be deputy. You have proven to be a fine warrior may Starclan grant you loyalty to stand with your clan.

“Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw”


End file.
